


Thankyou SamBucky

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve! Let's go! We gonna be late!" Bucky said as he knocks on Steve's bedroom door."Coming!" Steve said as he opens the door."Hunny no! You're not wearing that, wear the shirt i got you." Bucky said as he gave Steve a once over."Come on Bucks, the shirt is literally a size too small for me, my muscles looks like it's gonna tear the shirt." Steve sighs."Hey it's Sam's birthday and also time to get you hooked up. So please wear it alright." Bucky groans as he pushes Steve's back into his bedroom.





	Thankyou SamBucky

Steve hated the club, he hates going to the bar, he just hated any social events. Steve rather stayed home and did his work. He rather sits infront of the laptop with his cup of coffee and work on his papers for school, but since Bucky had begged him for days to come to the club tonight, he had to. Bucky was his bestfriend, and Sam was his classmate, and both of them had been dating for a few years now. And it was Sam's 21st birthday and Bucky had planned for weeks at the club they met.

"Steve! Let's go! We gonna be late!" Bucky said as he knocks on Steve's bedroom door.

"Coming!" Steve said as he opens the door.

"Hunny no! You're not wearing that, wear the shirt i got you." Bucky said as he gave Steve a once over.

"Come on Bucks, the shirt is literally a size too small for me, my muscles looks like it's gonna tear the shirt." Steve sighs.

"Hey it's Sam's birthday and also time to get you hooked up. So please wear it alright." Bucky groans as he pushes Steve's back into his bedroom.

"Fine, I'm wearing it for Sam's sake alright. We're riding tonight." Steve sighs as he pulls off his shirt and puts on the t shirt Bucky got him.

"Yeah sure thing, Sam will meet us at the club. I'm going over to Sam's tonight alright." Bucky said as he grabs his keys.

Both boys got ready and took their bikes to the club, as they got there, Sam was already waiting at the entrance, he waves at Bucky and Steve and motions them over.

"Glad you could make it Steve. Hey baby." Sam greets them as he kissed Bucky's cheeks.

"Well won't missed it for the world. You're dating my bestfriend, obviously i have to be here. Happy birthday Bud." Steve said as he shrugs his shoulders, Sam smiles at him and pulls him into a half hug.

"Thanks Steve. Alright everyone is at the table, drinks are goinf around. I want you both to enjoy yourselves but baby, don't get drunk." Sam warns Bucky as they walked into the club.

Steve could feel the music thumping in his veins, the smell of alcohol and cheap perfume hits his nose, he felt dizzy with the loud music and awful smell. They got to their booth, greeting everyone there. Natasha and Clint were there, Rhodey and Tony were doing shots, Thor was with Bruce on the dance floor. Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him aside.

"You didn't tell me, Tony was here. Tony Fucking Stark." Steve whispered.

"Dude, i forgot to tell you, your fucking crush would be here." Bucky chuckles.

"Bucky, I can't be here. Especially when Tony is here. I'm gonna make a fool out of myself." Steve sighs.

"Chill will you, he's with Rhodey tonight. Pepper dumped him recently and my boy there needs to let lose. So chill will you." Bucky reassures him.

"Yo Steve! Can i get my man please? Go ahead and join the rest in the booth alright." Sam said as he taps Steve's shoulder.

"Fine. Anything for you, birthday boy." Steve smiles at him.

Steve sighs as he took a seat over at the booth, he sat next to Natasha who was busy talking to Clint. Both of them smiles at him. It was going to be a long night for him.

As the night continues, Steve decided to get some fresh air, he was still sober after all that shots. He went to the back alley and lights a cigarette, Steve wasn't a heavy smoker, he was a casual one, he smokes once in a while when he needed to let lose.

There down the alley was a couple of guys, Steve recognised one of them as Eddie, he was hitting on some guy which was alot smaller than him, the guy seems uncomfortable with him, and he keep pushing him away.

"Come on Eddie. I'm not interested." The guy said, his voice sounded familiar.

"Come on Stark. Potts left you." Eddie said as he pushed the guy against the wall.

"Just leave me alone, Eddie." The guys said.

Eddie just pushing himself against the guy, who kept pushing away, as the light hits the guy face, Steve was shock, it was none other than Tony Stark. Steve felt anger going through his veins, Steve throws his cigarette away and walks up to Eddie. He pulls Eddie away and looks him dead in his eyes.

"He said to leave him alone." Steve growls.

"What the hell Rogers!" Eddie said as he looks at him.

"Get your own man." Eddie scoffs.

"I said, to fucking leave him alone." Steve growls, clenching his fist.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do?" Eddie said angrily.

"Oh hunny, i wouldn't want to go that way. My boyfriend here is pretty tough." Tony said as he stood next to Steve, holding on to his arm.

"Well I ain't afraid of him. What can some English major do to me." Eddie smirks.

And within seconds, Steve just throws a punch, you could hear the crack of Eddie's jaws when he hit the ground. Eddie looks up, with his lips cut and slight blood trickles down to his shirt.

"I've told you, to leave my man the fuck alone." Steve said.

"You're gonna pay for this, Rogers." Eddie hissed as he got up and walks away.

There were other onlookers, small murmuring going around, Tony turns to Steve and looks at him. Steve just grabs his arms and brought him back into the club, they sat at the booth, in total silence, as Steve massaged his knuckles.

"Did it hurt?" Tony asked as he got tired of the silence between them.

"Punching dicks like him is just something i love to do." Steve said as he looks at Tony, giving him a reassuring smile.

"No hunny, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Tony teased him.

"Nah, i got you to catch me." Steve smirks at him.

"Smooth aren't you, Rogers. Thanks for just now. Let me get you some ice for the hand." Tony said as he got up.

"Nah Tony, you should stay. I don't one anyone else to harass you." Steve said as he pulls Tony down, pulling him onto his lap.

"I'm just hoping that's your keys that is happy to meet my ass." Tony said as he position himself comfortably.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you." Steve grins at him. Steve was always shy with Tony but with the alcohol and adrenaline rush, he was brave again.

"I hope your lips are happy to meet mine too." Tony flirts with him, as he leans down, pressing their forehead against each other.

"Wanna give it a go then." Steve smiles as he tilts his head slightly.

Their lips brushed against each other, Tony leans in further, as Steve pulls him closer. Their hearts were racing, their bloods were flowing at all the wrong direction, Steve groans when Tony grinds to the music, as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Wanna continue this at my place?" Steve breathes out. Tony nods as he bites Steve's lips.

Steve slams Tony against his door, as he fondles with his keys and unlocking the main door, Tony was wrapped around him like a koala, kissing his neck, biting his collar bone. Steve brought him to his room, laying him on his bed, as he pulls Tony's shirt off, Tony did his jeans, pulling off his belt. Steve took off his shirt, as he lazily kissed Tony's neck, moving down to his stomach and lastly to his groin. He kissed every inch of his body, till he got back up, kissing Tony's forehead. As they enjoyed themselves, Steve's phone vibrates on the floor.

"What do you need Barnes?" Steve groans as he answers the phone. Giving Tony time to give him a head.

"Where the fuck are you?" Bucky asked him

"Back at home. What do you want?" Steve sighs, he was trying to enjoy himself.

"When did you left?" Bucky asked him.

"Put him on speaker." Tony said as he looks up at Steve, giving him his famous smirk.

"Hold up." Steve said as he pulls his phone away, putting it on speaker.

"What the hell are you doing, Rogers?" Sam asked.

"I'm giving him heads right now, Wilson! Then I'm gonna let him fuck me senseless in my ass!" Tony shouts.

"Holy shit! Babe! Steve is finally getting laid! And it's Tony!" Sam said into the phone.

"What! Pass to me the phone, Steve there's condom in my bathroom. Play safe guys, also there's extra lubes too. Have fun!" Bucky said as he hangs up.

"Fucking finally." Steve sighs as he throws his phone on to the night stand.

"So where were we?" Tony said as he winks to Steve.

"Come here!" Steve said as he grabs Tony and lays him on the bed.

Fast forward to a few years, it was at Tony's wedding, as he made a toast and a speech to his guest.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight, and to enjoy this special moment in my life. I'm grateful to the friends I've made and especially Sam and Bucky, without them, i wouldn't have met my partner. Without their continues support, I wouldn't be here to and have this wonderful wedding. Thank you Sam for calling me that night on your 21st birthday, to let me enjoy myself and thank you Bucky for dragging your bestfriend to the club that night. Without the both of you, i wouldn't have found such a lovely and caring partner. A partner who would understand me and love my flaws. A partner that keep giving me good heads and fucks me senseless every night. A partner where i can call him, my Husband. So give it up for my Husband, Steven Grant Stark-Rogers!" Tony sais as he turns to his side and looks at Steve. Everyone laughs as Steve stood up, giving their cheers.

"I guess I can never stop loving you, babe." Steve said as he looks at Tony.

"Oh hunny, I'm not refundable." Tony smiles at him.

"I love you, Tony Stark." Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead.

"Correction, it's Tony Stark-Rogers" Tony replies as he grins to Steve.

"And i love you too, Steve Stark-Rogers." Tony said as he leans up and kissed Steve's soft lips.


End file.
